bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:Bebot
"Bebot", from the album Monkey Business. ---- Chorus bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ang aking bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ang akin bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ay Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! 1 hoy pare pakinggan n'yo ako Eto na ang tunay na Filipino galing sa baryo Sapangbato pumunta ng L.A. nag trabaho para makatulong sa Nanay dahil sa hirap ng buhay pero masaya pa rin ang kulay pag kumain nagkakamay yung kanin, chicken adobo yung balot, binibenta sa kanto tagay mo na nga ang baso pare ko inuman na tayo Chorus Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ang aking bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ang aking bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ay Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! 2 masdan mo ang magagandang dalaga nakakagigil ang beauty mo talaga lambing hindi nakakasawa ikaw lang and gustong makasama yung bahay o kubo pag-ibig mo ay tutoo puso ko'y laging kumikibo wala kang katulad sa mundo ko pinoy ka sigaw na, sige kung maganda ka sigaw na, sige kung buhay mo'y mahalaga, sige salamat sa yong suporta Chorus Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ang aking bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ang aking bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ang aking bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ang aking bebot bebot be bebot bebot be bebot bebot be ikaw ang aking pinoy ka sigaw na, sige kung maganda ka sigaw na, sige kung buhay mo'y mahalaga, sige salamat sa yong suporta sige pinoy ka sigaw na, sige kung maganda ka sigaw na, sige kung buhay mo'y mahalaga, sige salamat sa yong suporta Break ...Filipino ...Filipino ...Filipino ...Filipino La la la la la la la la la la la la loooooooooooo La la la la la la la la la la la la loooooooooooo English Translation In English, the song is translated as: Baby baby Ba Baby baby Ba Baby baby Ba You are my Baby baby Ba Baby baby Ba Baby baby Ba You are my Baby baby Be Baby baby Be Baby baby Be You are Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Hey man listen to me This is the real Filipino Came from the barrio at Sapang Bato Went to L.A. and labored So to help mom Because life is so hard But the disposition is still bright when eating we use our hands The rice, chicken adobo The balut, being sold at the corner Share the glass already My friend let’s all start drinking Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Baby baby Be Baby baby Be Baby baby Be You are my Baby baby Be Baby baby Be Baby baby Be You are my Baby baby Be Baby baby Be Baby baby Be You are Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Observe all the beautiful girls Your beauty really drives me crazy Sweetness is never tiresome You’re the only one I want to be with at Your house or nipa hut Your love is for real My heart always speaks There is no one else in the world like you You’re Filipino shout now, c’mmon If you’re beautiful shout now, c’mmon If you value your life, c’mmon Thank you for your support Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Baby baby Be Baby baby Be Baby baby Be You are my Baby baby Be Baby baby Be Baby baby Be You are my Baby baby Be Baby baby Be Baby baby Be You are my Baby baby Be Baby baby Be Baby baby Be You are my Baby baby Be Baby baby Be Baby baby Be You are my Baby baby Be Baby baby Be Baby baby Be You are Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! Filipino! You’re Filipino shout now, c’mmon If you’re beautiful shout now, c’mmon If your life is valuable, c’mmon Thank you for your support You’re Filipino shout now, c’mmon If you’re beautiful shout now, c’mmon If your life is valuable, c’mmon Thank you for your support ...Filipino ...Filipino ...Filipino ...Filipino Sources #LyricsForAllaa.com12:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC)12:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC)~~ Bebot Category:Monkey Business